Mi flor más preciada
by Kuruma Chidori
Summary: Continuación de Con sólo decir te quiero


Hola! ¿Cómo están? después de pensarlo muuuucho, por fin me animé a hacer  
la continuación de Con sólo decir te quiero jajaja, agradezco infinitamente  
los reviews que dejaron en ese fic ^-^  
Si es que no leyeron esa historia, pues aquí les tengo un pequeño resumen  
de con sólo decir te quiero, para refrescarles un poco la memoria jeje,  
¿claro que hay más detalles en el fic verdad?  
En le primera parte del fic:  
Naraku ataca a kagura cerca de los territorios de Sesshomaru, ella no logra  
defenderse y falla en el intento, de pronto aparece sesshomaru y la salva,  
pero su principal intención era acabar con el youkai pero sin éxito, al ver  
que kagura se encuentra desmayada y muy herida decide llevarla consigo a su  
palacio, deja a la chica en su habitación y se va, pero ella despierta y le  
pide explicaciones, el le dice que la salvó nada más porque se sintió  
responsable por ella. Al día siguiente kagura quiere escapar, pero no desea  
volver al palacio de Naraku por que sabe que él la matará, ella teme por su  
vida y la de su hermana Kanna, ya que está segura de que en cualquier  
momento las matará. Sesshomaru le dice que se puede quedar ahí el tiempo  
que desee que sus sirvientes la atenderán (a pesar de que jaken se niega a  
aceptarla jeje) Bueno, al grano, si quieren saber como pasó todo lean con  
sólo decir te quiero. Sesshomaru le dice que la ama, luego sorprendido por  
sus palabras sale de ahí creyendo que kagura lo rechazó ya que ella no dijo  
nada  
  
Mi Flor Más Preciada  
  
Por Kirarita o Iyari  
  
Kagura se encontraba boca abajo recostada en el futón de sesshomaru, su  
corto cabello suelto caía por su cara, la cual mostraba una leve sonrisa,  
su cuerpo, totalmente desnudo se hallaba cubierto por las finas sábanas de  
seda, dejando ver cada una de sus delicadas curvas. en su mano llevaba una  
rosa. la rosa de cristal que le había obsequiado sesshomaru el día  
anterior, el día en que los dos por fin habían aclarado sus sentimientos, y  
el día en que se había entregado a él.  
Los primeros rayos del sol entraban por el jardín privado de sesshomaru  
iluminando con una tenue luz los cabellos castaños de kagura, al igual que  
su preciada flor, la cual mandaba destellos de todos los colores al ser  
tocada por la luz del astro rey.  
La joven se hallaba sola, Sesshomaru no estaba con ella, pero eso no la  
inquietaba, confiaba plenamente en el youkai, además, ahora nada los podría  
separar, ni siquiera naraku.  
Kagura tomó el espejo incrustado de piedras preciosas que estaba en una  
mesita al lado del futón, se sentó sobre el colchón aún con las sábanas  
cubriéndola, se hizo a un lado su cabello y observó con satisfacción la  
marca que le había dejado Sesshomaru en el cuello horas antes.  
La pequeña mordida había sido dolorosa, y lo recordaba perfectamente, pero  
si Sesshomaru había decidido marcarla a ella, era porque en verdad la  
amaba. Esa pequeña herida en su cuello significaba que ahora ella le  
pertenecía a él, que ahora eran como esposos, nadie los podría separar,  
absolutamente nadie.  
Lanzó un prolongado suspiro, se desperezó, se levantó y comenzó a vestirse.  
Tomó su abanico y lo colocó en la cinta de su cintura, acomodó sus cabellos  
adornándolos con las dos plumas blancas que siempre llevaba, y  
tranquilamente, salió de la habitación.  
Apenas había dado unos pasos fuera de los aposentos de sesshomaru, Jaken le  
dio alcance. Su rostro se veía perturbado, tal vez algo sorprendido, se  
acercó a ella y mirando al suelo y haciendo una formidable reverencia dijo:  
-Mi señora, el amo Sesshomaru la espera en el comedor-y sin decir más se  
fue dejándola totalmente anonadada.  
-¿Mi. señora?-repitió sin poder creérselas, después de unos instantes una  
risilla se escapó de sus labios.  
Estaba segura. su vida a lado de Sesshomaru sería perfecta.  
Cuando llegó al comedor se topó con la cara de una sonriente Rin y con el  
frío rostro de Sesshomaru, el joven no había probado bocado del plato que  
tenía frente a él, se hallaba con la barbilla recargada en su puño mirando  
hacia la terraza con la mirada perdida en un lugar que no existía. Cuando  
Kagura irrumpió en aquella habitación, tanto la niña como él la miraron,  
Sesshomaru esbozó una pequeña sonrisa lo cual tranquilizó de sobre manera a  
la youkai.  
Caminó lentamente por el pasillo y tomó asiento junto al lord.  
-Bu-buenos días-saludó algo dudosa.  
-Muy buenos días señorita kagura-Rin curvó aún más su sonrisa lo cual dio a  
entender a Kagura que era bienvenida.  
Sesshomaru no respondió, sólo se dispuso a mirarla fijamente, como si  
tratara de ver a través de ella, Kagura se sonrojó levemente, nunca le  
había gustado que la miraran de esa forma.  
-Eh. disculpe. Sesshomaru-sama, ¿no va a desayunar?-preguntó la chica, a  
pesar de que Sesshomaru ya era su pareja, se les tenía prohibido hablarle  
de tú al hombre si este no les concedía el permiso.  
-Sí, en un momento-Sesshomaru dejó de mirarla para comenzar a comer.  
Kagura por su parte, ya tenía su ración pero fue comiendo poco a poco.  
realmente no tenía apetito, pero estaba ahí por ordenes de su señor. por  
que eso era. Sesshomaru era su señor, Naraku había perdido total control  
sobre ella, ahora Sesshomaru era el que tenía que ver para conseguir la  
libertad de la joven.  
Cuando terminaron de almorzar, Rin fue a los jardines para jugar con Ah-Un,  
mientras que Kagura tenía pensado retirarse a la habitación. ¿A hacer qué?  
Pues. a esperar a que Sesshomaru se dignara a darle alguna ocupación, pero  
la voz de su esposo la distrajo abruptamente de sus pensamientos.  
-Kagura.-dijo levantándose el youkai.  
-Dígame, señor.  
-Kagura, esas reglas de hablarle de usted a los hombres me tienen sin  
cuidado, eres mi pareja, tienes el derecho de llamarme por mi nombre-aclaró  
de forma firme Sesshomaru.  
Kagura sonrió para sus adentros.  
-Está bien. Sesshomaru  
Los labios del chico se curvaron dando paso a una muy pequeña sonrisa.  
Sesshomaru se agachó hacía Kagura y le dio un prolongado beso en los labios  
el cual ella correspondió. Al separarse él le preguntó.  
-Kagura, ¿Aún conservas la rosa de cristal que te obsequié?  
-Si, no la desecharía por nada, es muy hermosa. ¿por qué?  
Sesshomaru no dijo nada, solo acarició con suavidad la mejilla de Kagura y  
se retiró no sin antes agregar.  
-Si lo deseas, puedes visitar cualquier habitación o salir del palacio,  
comprendo si quieres tener esa libertad, por eso tienes mi absoluto  
permiso.  
Kagura sonrió de oreja a oreja, nunca había estado tan feliz. todo parecía  
perfecto para ella. lo único que podía enturbiar esa relación era.  
  
-¿Piensas ir por ella?-preguntaba Kanna a su padre.  
-Esa chiquilla ha desobedecido mis órdenes, se fue del palacio sin mi  
permiso. y peor aún. ha contraído nupcias con ese youkai Sesshomaru. has  
cometido un grave error Kagura-Se decía Naraku. Su rostro sombrío se  
mostraba totalmente enfurecido.  
Kanna temía por su hermana, por fin había encontrado la felicidad y ahora  
estaba a punto de perderla, estaba triste y preocupada. pero como siempre  
no lo demostraba, su rostro era incapaz de mostrar alguna emoción. siempre  
fría y callada, sin sentimiento alguno en su mirada.  
  
-¿Señorita Kagura?-Rin tiraba de la manga de la youkai para llamar su  
atención. Las dos se encontraban en uno de los jardines del palacio, Kagura  
había decidido, que si había de pasar lo que le quedara de vida en aquel  
lugar, debía conocer bien su nuevo hogar. y sobre todo. ahora Rin sería  
como su hija. aceptaba que nunca le habían gustado los humanos pero. con  
Rin sería la excepción.  
-¿Dime Rin-chan?-preguntó, Kagura se hallaba absorta contemplando la rosa  
de cristal que llevaba en su mano, había algo en aquella flor que la  
hipnotizaba.  
-Me gustaría saber. si usted y . el señor Sesshomaru ¿Son esposos?  
La pregunta de la pequeña hizo que Kagura se ruborizara al instante, no se  
esperaba ese comentario por parte de ella, pero antes de que pudiera  
contestar, alguien más lo hizo detrás de ella.  
-Si Rin, Kagura y yo somos pareja-Sesshomaru apareció de la nada y posó su  
única mano en el hombro de Kagura.  
-¿En serio? ¡Qué bien!-celebró la niña- ¿Eso quiere decir que dentro de  
poco podré jugar con varios cachorritos?-Rin no cabía en sí de gusto.  
Kagura se quedó con la boca abierta, mientras que Sesshomaru asentía con  
una pequeñísima sonrisa.  
  
¿Hijos? Esa pregunta no había pasado por su mente en ningún momento. pero  
era más que obvio que Sesshomaru si quería tener descendencia. ella lo que  
siempre había deseado era ser libre. y unos cachorros no le darían mucho de  
eso, pero. amaba a su esposo, y estaba dispuesta a cumplirle sus caprichos,  
además. la idea de ser madre no le desagradaba.  
  
Unas semanas después de esa pequeña conversación Sesshomaru le dio a  
entender que sí quería herederos. y vaya si esa noche fue salvaje.  
seguramente Rin y varios de los sirvientes, sin mencionar a Jaken que  
seguramente estaba a punto de sufrir un infarto, habían quedado  
"traumatizados" con los fuertes gritos que provenían de la boca de los  
youkais que se podían escuchar desde la habitación de los dos, tanto él  
como ella habían disfrutado como nunca (jajaja, si, si, lo sé, estoy super  
loca, ¿y qué? Estoy loca ¡Y a mucha honra! Jajajaja).  
  
Ya habían pasado cerca de dos meses desde esa noche y cerca de cuatro desde  
"su noche de bodas" no habían tenido noticias de Naraku y Kanna, pero lo  
que si sabían era que Kagura estaba preñada, de dos pequeños para ser  
exacto.  
Rin estaba muy feliz, al igual que los sirvientes que creían que ya era  
hora de que esa casa se llenara de niños como lo había hecho desde  
generaciones antes del padre de Sesshomaru e Inuyasha.  
Jaken aún no estaba feliz por esto, no le agradaba la idea de que esa mujer  
fuera la esposa de "su amo bonito", mientras que Sesshomaru estaba muy  
orgulloso porque iba a ser padre y porque estaba seguro de que Kagura sería  
una buena esposa y madre de sus hijos, aunque lo primero ya se lo había  
demostrado perfectamente.  
En cuanto a Kagura. ella estaba contenta por sus futuros cachorritos (¿a  
poco no suena lindo? Jeje) pero la aparición de Naraku la ponía nerviosa,  
sentía que en cualquier momento el llegaría por ella junto con sus hijos y  
acabaría con sus vidas. la youkai solía tener terribles pesadillas en que  
la acorralaban y los mataban de un solo golpe. a la media noche Sesshomaru  
tenía que estar tranquilizándola diciéndole que al alterarse sólo  
conseguiría dañar a los pequeños que estaban por venir.  
  
Los días pasaban. y ni rastro del maldito de Naraku. parecía como si  
hubiese desaparecido así nada más, como por arte de magia. pero Sesshomaru  
no quería darse por vencido.  
Una fría tarde de invierno. Sesshomaru supo de aquella desagradable  
noticia.  
Kagura y Rin, que se hallaban conversando en una de las habitaciones del  
palacio con la pequeña chimenea crepitando frente a ellas para darles  
calor, quedaron sorprendidas al ver como Sesshomaru ingresaba al cuarto con  
una notable expresión de tristeza. o ¿Era molestia?  
-¿Sesshomaru-sama?-dijo la pequeña preocupada por su señor.  
Kagura se levantó del suelo donde estaba sentada y se acercó a su marido  
lentamente, ya que cargar con ese par de gemelos no era una tarea del todo  
fácil.  
-¿Koi?-preguntó Kagura.  
-Ese maldito de Inuyasha.-inquirió el Lord tratando de evitar la mirada de  
su mujer- acabó con Naraku con ayuda de sus amigos humanos.  
-¿Q-qué?-Kagura no lo podía creer. ¿Naraku.muerto? Sencillamente le era  
imposible creer esa noticia. pero entonces.-¿Qué pasó con Kanna?  
Sesshomaru se sintió palidecer. ¿Cómo decirle que Naraku había absorbido a  
Kanna para obtener más fuerza?... y lo peor. Inuyasha lo había destruido y  
no había quedado ni rastro de la hermana de Kagura.  
-Kagura. lo siento. no pude hacer nada. Naraku no dejó ni rastro. tampoco  
de Kanna. todo quedó hecho ceniza.  
Kagura sintió como sus ojos quedaban nublados por las espesas lágrimas que  
luchaban por salir. Kanna había muerto. ella era su única familia.  
Se voltio para darle la espalda a Sesshomaru. Rin pudo ver como Kagura  
cubría su rostro con sus manos.  
-Entiendo.-atinó a decir la joven.  
-Perdóname Kagura. no pude hacer nada por tu hermana.-Sesshomaru se acercó  
y trató de que se diera la vuelta para poder verla a los ojos. pero la  
tristeza de la youkai era tal que al chico le era casi imposible superar su  
fuerza en ese momento.  
-No tienes por qué disculparte Sesshomaru. creo. que en cierta forma sabía  
que eso iba a pasar. pero. ni tú ni Inuyasha tienen la culpa. tanto Naraku  
como yo y Kanna merecíamos morir.  
Y sin decir más, salió corriendo de ahí hacia su habitación dejando  
pasmados a Sesshomaru y a Rin quien no podían creer esas palabras.  
  
Sesshomaru ingresó a la habitación silenciosamente. sentada en el futón con  
una melancólica sonrisa y varias lágrimas surcando sus ojos estaba Kagura  
la cual llevaba en una de sus manos la flor de cristal que él mismo le  
había regalado la noche de bodas.  
El youkai se sentó al lado de su esposa y pasó un brazo por su espalda para  
reconfortarla, Kagura, sin apartar la vista del suelo comenzó a decir.  
-Creo que. te estoy causando muchos problemas, será mejor que te los deje  
solos a ti y a Rin-chan, los pequeños que están por venir solo te causaran  
problemas.  
-¡Kagura! ¡No seas tonta!-corroboró molesto-Esos cachorros son tanto tuyos  
como míos. además. no permitiré que te vayas. sabes que no tienes a donde  
ir, además. este es el único lugar en donde te aman.  
Kagura lo miró sorprendida. Sesshomaru se acercó y besó su frente con  
ternura.  
-Sabes que te necesito.  
Kagura soltó una última lágrima la cual cayó encima de la rosa de cristal.  
Y ante la vista atónita de Sesshomaru y kagura, la flor comenzó a brillar y  
a mandar un aura blanca.  
Después de unos segundos, la luz desapareció, y en el lugar de la flor  
apareció un espejo.  
-P-pero si es.-comenzó Kagura sorprendida- ¡El espejo de Kanna!  
Poco a poco, el rostro de Kanna fue apareciendo en el espejo. la niña le  
sonreía (aunque no lo crean)  
-K-kanna-Kagura sonrió mientras más lágrimas de felicidad caían por sus  
mejillas.  
-Kagura. quiero que seas feliz. no te separes de los seres que te aprecian.  
hazlo por mi.hermana.  
Y de pronto, el rostro de la niña desapareció dejando en manos de Kagura  
solamente el espejo.  
Después de eso Kagura decidió quedarse para siempre a lado de Sesshomaru,  
Rin y de Jaken, para la molestia del último (jajaja) Meses después Kagura  
dio a luz al par de gemelos, niño y niña, cada uno con rasgos finos como  
los del padre y con dotes del viento como los de la madre.  
Sesshomaru estaba muy orgulloso. aunque obviamente no lo demostró, pero de  
lo que si se podía estar seguros era de que Kagura desbordaba felicidad.  
FIN  
Y bien, ¿Qué tal? Jajaja, espero les haya gustado leerlo tanto como a mi me  
gusto escribirlo.  
Este fic está dedicado para una amiga que la considero casi como a una  
hermana y que por cierto, extraño muchísimo, Yashi, este fic va para ti por  
tu cumpleaños n_n*  
Si, se que fue el 29 pero. pasé po una momentánea "crisis de falta de  
inspiración" y no se me ocurría nada, perdona por favor el retraso amiga,  
pero bien sabes que te quiero mucho ^-^ y que este fic al igual que el  
anterior, que también fue de Mandy, fueron hechos especialmente para ti por  
ser una gran fan de la pareja Sesshomaru/Kagura jeje  
Bueno, espero con gusto sus reviews XD, no saben como me emociona ver sus  
comentarios jajaj, o bien, escríbanme a kirara1114@hotmail.com y si lo  
desean, los que tienen Messenger, agréguenme a sus contactos.  
Uy, casi lo olvidaba jeje, un agradecimiento especial a Sayo y a Anubis que  
me tuvieron que aguantar en el msn con lo de mi falta de imaginación jajaj,  
¡gracias a las dos amigas!  
Se despide de todos:  
Kirarita  
"Dios dice: Toma de mi huerto lo que quieras que ya lo pagarás" 


End file.
